


Epilogue. The History Never Stops

by BlackRook, ShatrisLerran



Series: Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках [23]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: Наша история заканчивается. Начинается другая...





	Epilogue. The History Never Stops

_43 год НР_

Главнокомандующий Нейхардт Мюллер оставался последним действующим флот-адмиралом Новой Империи, но месяц назад, после своего семидесятилетия, и он подал Его Величеству прошение об отставке. Отставка эта была принята, разумеется, с подобающими сожалениями и торжественными церемониями. Нет, сил, хвала Одину, еще хватало, и здоровье пока не подводило, но… Миттермайер правильно говорил — у молодого кайзера давно есть своя команда, и ни к чему уже реликтам прошлого путаться под ногами.

Флот-адмирал Мюллер, младший из «реликтов», сидевший с книгой в любимом кресле у себя в гостиной, улыбнулся своим мыслям. Александру Зигфриду за сорок уже, а всё «молодой кайзер». Во времена его отца сорок лет казались не то что старостью, а просто недостижимым рубежом — Вальгалла была гораздо ближе. А теперь… много лет без войны, и флот-адмиралы в отставке мирно сидят по домам.

Первым государственную службу покинул Меклингер, вскоре после коронации Александра. Долг перед Новой Империей он исполнил с лихвой, и мог наконец целиком посвятить себя истинному делу своей жизни. Семьей он так и не обзавелся, но сейчас у него на Одине была своя галерея и художественная школа, куда съезжались ученики со всей Галактики. И насколько Мюллер мог судить по нечастым личным встречам, его боевой товарищ был вполне счастлив. Следующими ушли Вален и Биттенфельд, но ту историю Мюллер до сих пор вспоминать не любил, как и все прочие ее участники. Хотя у тех, кто выжил, все в итоге наладилось. Биттенфельд всё-таки занялся политикой, и занимался ей всерьез года два, а потом постепенно забросил, чтобы, как и Вален, больше времени проводить с семьей. Вскоре и Айзенах предпочел мостику «Виссара» тихую жизнь на одной из окраинных планет. «Последним действующим» Мюллер стал три года назад, когда Кесслер и Миттермайер почти одновременно оставили свои посты. Конечно, они до сих пор иногда консультировали преемников, как правило, неофициально, и читали лекции в Академии, но в основном всё же возились с внуками.

Флот-адмирал закрыл книгу и отложил в сторону. Ему судьба детей не подарила, но он не считал себя вправе обижаться на нее за это — и так получил куда больше, чем надеялся. Они с Фредерикой умели жить друг для друга, и потом, по-настоящему тихо у них бывало редко. Названные племянники всех возрастов — и феззанские, и хайнессенские — обожали их дом, никогда не забывали делиться радостями и не стеснялись обращаться за советом и помощью в тех делах, которые почему-то не могли или не хотели обсуждать с родителями. И детей своих учили тому же.

Мюллер развернул кресло к окну, и зрелище, открывшееся ему, способно было поднять настроение кому угодно. В небольшом скверике на качелях, сделанных под «валькирию», упоённо раскачивался младший Миттермайер фон Ройенталь, о чем-то крича стоящей рядом Фредерике. И судя по служебной машине, показавшейся на другом конце улицы, старший приедет прямо к обеду, как и обещал. (Розалинда на прошлой неделе улетела на Хайнессен по делам, дочку взяла с собой, а за своими мужчинами просила присмотреть старшее поколение. Вот и присматривали, по очереди).

Хозяин дома открыл входную дверь как раз, когда начальник штаба армии Рейха, адмирал Миттермайер фон Ройенталь, выходил из машины. Вот ведь странная штука память… Вроде и форма в Новом Рейхе другая, но все равно с тех пор, как Феликс получил последнее повышение, Мюллер при каждой встрече, особенно в официальных стенах Главного адмиралтейства, на несколько мгновений оказывался в другом адмиралтействе, там, на Одине, в первую неделю Липштадской войны… И каждый раз приходилось напоминать себе, что сейчас вообще-то старший по званию здесь он.  
Феликс успел только поздороваться, прежде чем маленький черноголовый вихрь почти сбил его с ног, — конечно же, малыш сразу увидел машину отца, и теперь торопился рассказать ему, как провел утро. Во всех подробностях.  
Рассказ продолжился и за обедом, и пошел на второй круг во время десерта, но утро и правда было насыщенным, поэтому, едва доев свой кусочек кекса, мальчик уснул у отца на руках. Да так крепко, что от внезапного звонка служебного комма даже не вздрогнул. Фредерика осторожно забрала ребенка, давая Феликсу возможность встать и отойти на пару шагов, прежде чем ответить. Впрочем, их попытки соблюсти вежливость и смотреть в другую сторону продолжались недолго — пока спокойное «слушаю» не сменилось громким и резким «что?!».  
— Вы уверены? — продолжал Феликс, меряя шагами кухню. — Нет, ни в коем случае! Я буду через десять минут, собирайте заседание. И немедленно вызовите Шелленберга и Хаммера!

Мюллер с трудом проглотил готовое сорваться с губ «доложите немедленно!». Феликс больше не был его подчиненным, и вообще то, что произошло, его пока не касалось. Феликс, впрочем, тоже еще не избавился от старых привычек — он открыл было рот, глядя на бывшего командира… Потом, видимо, вспомнил про «бывшего», сглотнул, пытаясь понять, что он имеет право сказать.  
— Испытания на Адмиралсбурге… — и замолчал, сам ведь еще не знал толком, что пошло не так.  
Мюллер кивнул. Им не было нужды тратить драгоценные секунды на то, чтобы вслух говорить очевидное. Что как только ситуация прояснится, кто-нибудь из адъютантов сразу сообщит. Что если Феликс застрянет на службе всерьез и надолго, или вообще придется вылетать с планеты, малышу все объяснят и успокоят, и с девочками на Хайнессене свяжутся. Что приукрашивать не будут, но и лишнего пугать — тоже. Поэтому начальник штаба молча отдал честь и вылетел из дома; мгновением позже донесся звук отъезжающей на полной скорости машины. Флот-адмирал в отставке перевел взгляд на жену — она улыбалась, тепло и спокойно.

— Жизнь продолжается, Нейхардт, — сказала она в ответ на его удивление. — Что бы там ни случилось, они справятся.

Как всегда, она была права. История не желала стоять на месте.


End file.
